1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to transistors, methods of manufacturing the same, and electronic devices including the transistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transistors are widely used as switching devices or driving devices in electronic devices. In particular, since thin film transistors can be manufactured on glass substrates or plastic substrates, they are efficiently used in the field of flat panel display devices such as liquid crystal display devices and organic light-emitting display devices.
However, when transistors are applied to optical devices such as flat panel display devices, the characteristics of the transistors may be changed by light. Particularly, in a transistor having an oxide semiconductor as a channel layer (an oxide transistor), the oxide semiconductor channel layer is sensitive to light, and thus, the characteristics of the transistor may be changed by light.